


Tell Him I Killed Someone

by MJ (mjr91)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Episode: The Undiscovered Country, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjr91/pseuds/MJ
Summary: How (only if, of course) Barba REALLY left SVU.  Because that episode made less sense than this does.  Part of my (so far uncollected) Magic Victims Unit fics,  There will be more.





	Tell Him I Killed Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if your headcanon requires an explanation for why Rafael Barba left (which I will steadfastly deny happened if I can help it), the MVU universe can explain it all in a short throwaway.
> 
> THIS MAKES MORE SENSE THAN 19x13.

Jack McCoy looked at the two letters he’d been handed by Rafael Barba. “I understand why you’re doing this, Rafael… but I suppose the second one is the one you want made public?”

“You and the squad know the real reason I’m leaving, Jack. Well, you and Stone. I’d been waiting for another maj to get here who could take over. I wasn’t expecting it to be Ben Stone’s son.”

“It’s a hell of a job offer, Rafael,” McCoy said, “or at least I think so. But I’m a no-maj. MACUSA’s chief counsel? That’s pretty impressive. If I understand it properly, it’s pretty much the same thing as Attorney General on the no-maj side of the government.”

Barba shrugged. “It’s… similar. But I get to try cases.” He grinned. “You’ll have to come see me in action there. Maj law is really different.”

“I can imagine. You don’t have to use a wand in court, do you?”

“Not usually.” A smirk. “Besides, with my natural dramatic flair…”

“Don’t get carried away with yourself, Rafael. And you haven’t told me what your husband thinks. Is Detective Carisi joining the Bureau of Magical Law Enforcement?”

“Not yet, anyway. He likes working with MVU. Personally I think Aurors have more fun… but they do have reduced life expectancy. They get sent out after magical creatures. You haven’t lived until you’ve had to chase down an Arkansas White River Monster.”

McCoy held up a hand. “Enough, already. Is Carmen going with you?”

“You think I’d have had a non-maj assistant this long without killing her?”

“Who’s going to break in Stone?”

A hand wave. “Jack, I already asked Ron Carver. I’ll work with Stone a couple of days and then Ron and his assistant can do the rest. Rosie can figure out who’ll assist Stone till he’s able to draw his own staff. Carmen’s not up for discussion. She’s put her notice in, too. I’m just relieved I’ll never see John Buchanan in court again. He’s all Stone’s, as far as I can tell.”

“I hear you,” McCoy snorted. “What should I tell Buchanan when he asks after you?”

“I don’t care. Tell him I killed someone and he’s lucky it wasn’t him.”


End file.
